


Neko ni naru

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto sarà alle prese con un gatto un po' speciale.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 518.★ Prompt/Traccia: 5. A viene trasformato in un gatto e cerca di far capire a B chi è per farsi aiutare.





	1. Chapter 1

Neko ni naru

 

“Dannazione. Se non fosse stato per te non saremmo finiti in questo guaio” si lamentò Naruto. Teneva le mani sui fianchi e il suo viso era deformato da una smorfia.

Il sole che filtrava dalle fronde degli alberi gli batteva sul volto, accaldandogli le guance dove risaltavano i baffi della volpe.

“Veramente tu hai voluto seguirmi mentre mi allenavo e hai fatto abbastanza rumore da far sapere ai nostri avversari dov’eravamo. Ora fa silenzio, o non riusciremo a tornare da Sakura all’albergo senza farci scoprire” bisbigliò Sasuke. Si guardava intorno con aria guardinga e camminava a braccia aperte.

“Io non sto zitto. Non venirmi a dare colpe che non ho, damerino da strapaz…”. Uzumaki continuò a lamentarsi.

Mise il piede su un grumo di foglie si sentì un click.

Sasuke sgranò gli occhi e lo spinse via, Naruto ricadde a terra. Ci fu un’esplosione e una nuvola di fumo avvolse Uchiha, il bagliore che accompagnò il procedimento abbagliò Uzumaki.

Naruto mugolò, strofinandosi le palpebre, si rimise in piedi dolorante. I suoi occhi erano arrossati, tossì, e mentre il fumo si diradava riuscì nuovamente a guardarsi intorno.

“Sasuke? Sasuke dove sei?!” chiamò, iniziando a correre in cerchio nella radura. Ispirò e mise le mani a conca ai lati del viso. “Sasuuuuke!” sbraitò.

< Non può essere scomparso nel nulla. Fosse anche esploso ci sarebbero i resti… N-non che sarebbe qualcosa che vorrei… > pensò, rabbrividendo. Sentì un rumore e saltò indietro, estraendo una stella ninja.

Vide un gattino nero dagli occhi rossi correre verso di lui.

Naruto sospirò pesantemente.

“Si tratta solo di un gatto, accidenti. Senti, non è che hai visto Sasuke?” domandò.

Naruto si mise a frugare tra le foglie, si massaggiò il collo e sospirò, negando con il capo. Il micio lo seguiva miagolando, dimenando la coda.

“Senti, adesso non ho tempo per te. Devo trovare un amico” disse Naruto. Si mise a correre nella foresta con le braccia piegate all’indietro. < Devo avvertire Sakura >.

Balzò su un ramo e il gatto gli saltò sulla spalla.

“D’accordo, se proprio vuoi venire… ci mancava solo il gatto” brontolò Naruto. Prese il micio tra le braccia e si mise nuovamente a correre, saltando da un albero all’altro.

Il micio gli ticchettava sulla guancia con la zampetta.

Naruto si fermò in cima a un albero, notò che gli occhi del gatto passavano da rossi a neri.

“Aspetta…” sussurrò.

Il gatto miagolò più forte, abbassò le orecchie e piegò di lato il capo, battendo con forza la coda.

“Stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa, vero?” chiese Uzumaki.

Il micio annuì e spalancò la bocca in un miagolio prolungato.

“Sasuke! Sei Sasuke!” sbraitò.

Il micio iniziò a fargli le fusa, rizzando le orecchie.

< Non posso farmi vedere da Sakura con un gatto Sasuke. Se scopre il disastro che ho fatto succedere mi ammazza > pensò Naruto. Nascose il gatto sotto la giacca e uscì dalla foresta, atterrando dall’ultimo ramo al tetto dell’albergo.

Si calò dal davanzale e si trovò davanti Sakura.

“Dove ti eri cacciato? Il maestro Kakashi è venuto a cercare te e Sasuke. A proposito, lui dov’è?” chiese.


	2. Neko

Neko

 

Naruto sudava, tenendosi il rigonfiamento della sua giacca, facendo un sorriso deforme, con gli occhi chiusi.

“Allora?” domandò Sakura, corrugando la fronte spaziosa. Mise le mani sui fianchi e si piegò in avanti, guardandolo torvo.

Il gatto conficcò le unghie nel ventre di Naruto, vicino ai simboli che gli circondavano l’ombelico.

Naruto si piegò in avanti, ingoiando il gemito di dolore, mentre il sangue iniziava ad uscire dai piccoli tagli.

“N-non lo so… Ho cercato di seguirlo, m-ma… ci siamo separati…” rispose. La sua voce tremava e il sudore scendeva copioso anche lungo le sue spalle, sotto le sue ascelle si era creato un alone.

“Figuriamoci se non sei il solito buono a nulla” borbottò Sakura.

< Dacci un taglio, Sasuke idiota! > pensò, mentre il micio era arrivato a mordergli con forza il fianco.

“Vado a raggiungere il maestro per dirgli che almeno tu sei tornato. Aspetta qui” disse Sakura.

Naruto balzò dentro la stanza d’albergo, mentre Sakura si dava la spinta, tenendosi allo stipite della finestra e saltava fuori.

< Davvero una fortuna che io e il maestro non ci siamo incrociato. Lui se ne sarebbe accorto > pensò Uzumaki. Aprì la giacca e lasciò che il gatto cadesse a terra, sulle zampe, con un tonfo, si voltò e vide la chioma di Sakura come un puntino rosa in lontananza.

Il gatto gli morse il piede, Naruto gridò di dolore e lo scalciò, allontanandolo.

“Persino da gatto sei insopportabile!” si lamentò Uzumaki. Raggiunse il letto e vi si sedette, il gatto gli balzò sulle gambe.

Naruto notò alcuni ciuffetti di pelo dietro il capino che si sollevavano e scosse la testa.

“Beh, se qualche ninjutsu ti ha trasformato, qualcun altro dovrebbe annullare l’effetto” borbottò.

“Nya” miagolò il micio, acciambellandosi sulle sue gambe.

Naruto si sfilò la maglietta e aprì il cassetto, ne trasse delle bende ed iniziò a fasciare i segni dei graffi e dei morsi. Ghignò vedendo un cinturino per orologio, lo prese e lo legò come collarino intorno al collo dell’animale.

Sasuke alzò il capo, la figura di Naruto si rifletté nelle sue iridi nere liquide.

“Quando tornerai umano mi ucciderai, ma…” disse Naruto.

Sasuke iniziò a leccargli le dita, Naruto arrossì, mentre il micio teneva gli occhi chiusi e il capino piegato in avanti.

< Se mi concentro un po’ posso immaginare la sua versione umana a fare così. Non posso vergognarmi per un gatto! Ed anche se Sasuke avesse la sua vera forma, sarebbe comunque assurdo avere il cuore che batte a mille per un ragazzo! > pensò Uzumaki.

“Sasuke, che diamine stai facendo?” si lamentò.

Il gatto gli mordicchiò la punta dell’indice ed iniziò a succhiarlo.

Naruto si allontanò, strisciando sul letto e si sdraiò, il battito cardiaco accelerato.  
“Dacci un taglio!” sbraitò.

Il micio balzò e gli atterrò sul petto, ticchettandogli con la zampetta sull’addome. Gli raggiunse la faccia ed iniziò a leccargli l’orecchio.

Naruto lo prese in braccio e lo sistemò sui suoi piedi.

“Fai il bravo e dormi… probabilmente sta perdendo la sua coscienza umana o non mi spiego” borbottò.

Il gatto sbadigliò e si accucciò sui suoi piedi, appoggiò la testolina su uno dei due e si addormentò.

Naruto lo fissò con la schiena curva, grattandosi la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli biondi.

< Nelle favole di solito è il principe azzurro a rompere l’incantesimo, ma questa non è una storia di fantasia… Però… > rifletté. Si piegò in avanti e baciò il gatto sulla boccuccia.

Ci un’esplosione di fumo.

Sasuke sgranò gli occhi, era steso sul letto senza vestiti, Naruto sopra di lui intento a baciarlo. Aveva intorno al collo un collare, gridò e spinse via Uzumaki.

“Baka! Che diamine combini!” sbraitò.

“Allora ha funzionato!” gridò Naruto, sorridendogli solare.

“No, imbecille. Era a tempo, una semplice trappola. Cosa ti è saltat…”. Iniziò a dire Sasuke.

Naruto gl’infilò un dito in bocca.

“Allora lo hai succhiato tu?” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

Sasuke arrossì, chiudendo gli occhi e mugolò, iniziando a succhiarlo. Si sentì eccitato, spintonò di nuovo Naruto e riprese fiato, ansimando.

“Se-senti… erano cose da gatto… non ti fare idee strane. _E_ non baciarmi più a sorpresa!” sbraitò.

Uzumaki gli slacciò il collare.

“Affare fatto. Soltanto se non racconti niente di questa storia a Sakura, al maestro o a nessun altro” disse Naruto.

Sasuke annuì, si sedette sul letto e accavallò le gambe.

“Ci puoi contare. Aiutami a trovare dei vestiti piuttosto” borbottò.

< Non che mi sia dispiaciuto > pensarono in coro.


End file.
